In aircraft, a window access assembly made up of a reveal, a dust cover, a window shade, and shade guide extends from a sidewall panel to the aircraft window. In service, the window shade and the dustcover are often damaged by passenger abuse. The window reveal is sometimes damaged by environmental conditions. In addition, it is sometimes necessary to remove the assembly to provide access to the outside structural window. Replacement of parts or removal for access is difficult as it requires the removal of the passenger seats and the sidewall panels. It was found that a window access assembly, and method of installation of said assembly, will permit an easy and rapid installation and/or removal without the necessity to remove the passenger seats or to remove the sidewall panels.